L'ogre de NewYork
by Juliana50
Summary: Une série de Meurtre à New-York amène les profilers à travailler avec la section des Cold Case dirigé par Lilly Rush. Suite de ma première fic sur esprit Criminel basé sur le personnage de Juliane.
1. Chapter 1

_Coucou tout le monde, voici la suite de ma première fic. Comme j'ai prévenue à la fin de la première partie c'est un peu une fic délire. Dite moi ce que vous en pensez et bonne lecture à tous._

_Juliana50_

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

L'agent Juliane Davis se trouvait dans son bureau de l'agence à New-York, avec les autres agents de l'unité des Cold Case qui avait été crée dix ans plus tôt dans cette ville pour un policier de Philadelphie qui avait prit la résolution de ses vieilles affaires comme spécialité. Ce policier devenu agent du FBI dirigé toujours l'unité et était très apprécié de ses agents. Cela faisait un an que Juliane avait rejoint cette unité, depuis qu'elle avait eu son diplôme, elle avait retrouvé là-bas le meilleur ami de son frère, elle n'avait pas réellement réalisé qu'il travaillait dans se service avant qu'il ne le lui dise et elle avait déjà déposé sa candidature pour ce service. Pour le moment elle jouait avec un bague accroché à une chaine, elle l'avait reçu quelque mois avant, de la part de son petit ami qui se trouvait être devenue par la même son fiancé. Elle rêvassait donc en jouant avec sa bague quand Théodore Johnson Junior, ou T.J pour les intimes, vint la voir en lui disant :

« Dis donc petite princesse ton frère est au courant de l'évolution de ta relation ? »

« De toute façon même si il ne l'était pas tu t'empresseras d'aller lui dire T.J. »

Ce dernier eu un petit sourire et allait lui répondre quand l'agent Rush sorti de son bureau et demanda l'attention de son équipe, les trois agents présents se dirigèrent avec elle dans sa salle de réunion. Quand ils furent tous installé, les photos de trois petites filles apparurent sur l'écran et l'agent Rush leur dit :

« C'est photo date de cette année. C'est la police de New-York qui me les a fait parvenir, si ses photos nous ont été communiqué c'est parce que le meurtrier de ses trois petites filles agit depuis plus de dix ans entre l'état de New-York et le New-Jersey. Plusieurs des dossiers se trouvent dans les archives du FBI, mais à cause de problèmes administratifs, le rapport entre les meurtres n'a pas été fait. Mais maintenant le dossier nous revient à cause de l'ancienneté des faits, car nous sommes les spécialistes des vieilles affaires. Cependant nous allons avoir besoin d'aide, car nous n'avons pas autant de temps que d'habitude, si nous perdons trop de temps une autre petite fille risque de perdre la vie. C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé l'aide du BAU. J'ai également dit que j'allais envoyer un agent là-bas pour briffé l'équipe de l'agent Hotchner. C'est toi que j'ai choisi Davis, tu connais bien l'équipe et tu pourras mieux communiquer avec eux ayant une sensibilité qui ressemble à celle des profiler. Tu pourras lire le résumé du dossier que nous avons déjà, dans le jet qui t'attends. Johnson tu vas vérifier les archives pour être sur que l'on ne soit pas passé à côté d'autre meurtre. Shen tu essayes de rassembler sur une carte les lieux d'enlèvement et les lieux où ont été retrouvés les corps. Allez tout le monde au travail. »

Elle sorti rapidement de la pièce et laissa ses agents se préparer. T.J s'approcha de Juliane et lui chuchota :

« Pas de bêtise là-bas rappel toi que tu y vas pour le travail, pas en vacances. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas T.J, il est en vacances en se moment et pour le moment il passe un peu de temps chez son meilleur ami. Appel Mike tu verras bien si je te mens T.J »

Juliane alla chercher le résumé de dossier et se dirigea vers le véhicule qui était mit à se disposition, pour se rendre à l'aéroport. Une fois installé elle se mit dans son dossier et l'étudia pendant le reste du voyage.


	2. Chapter 2

_Coucou tout le monde, voici un petit chapitre. Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais en remettre un car je suis en plein déménagement et on a du mal à faire transféré notre abonnement internet. C'est l'inconvénient d'aller habiter au milieu de nul part._

_Bonne lecture tout le monde._

_Juliana50_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1<p>

Se matin là toute l'équipe de se trouvait dans la petite cuisine entrain de discuter. Morgan et Emilie discutaient de leurs enfants, Reid, Seaver et Garcia discutaient de tout et de rien. Quand Hotch arriva et leur dit de se rendre en salle de réunion immédiatement. Les agents se regardèrent et se dirigèrent avec leur café dans la salle de réunion. Ils eurent la surprise de voir une jeune fille discuter avec Hotch. Morgan lança un regard à Emilie qui haussa les épaules pour montrer son ignorance. Quand la jeune fille se retourna, les agents reconnurent Juliane Davis, ils furent surprit de la trouver là, sachant qu'elle avait intégrait une unité à New-York, pour pouvoir avoir de l'expérience et faire se preuve et ne pas entrer dans l'équipe directement, lui avait proposé Hotch à la fin de ses études. Ils furent également surpris par son air sérieux, ils se doutèrent à se moment là que la jeune fille devait être là pour une affaire. Ils s'installèrent et attendirent que Hotch leur présente le dossier. Se dernier prit la parole et dit :

« Vous savez tous que Juliane travail dans la section des Cold cases qui se trouve à New-York. Ils sont tombés hier sur un dossier de tueur en série par l'intermédiaire de la police New-Yorkaise. Etant les spécialiste des ses vieilles affaires le dossier du FBI leur est donné d'office, mais se tueur semble continuer de faire des victimes et se trouvant à court de temps l'agent Rush nous a demandé de venir les aidé et à envoyé Juliane pour nous exposé le peu qu'ils savent pour le moment. »

Juliane se leva et afficha sur l'écran les trois photos que leur avait montré l'agent Rush. Et elle dit :

« C'est trois enfants sont les dernières victimes connu du tueur. On sait qu'il tue depuis plus de 10 ans. Mais des problèmes juridictionnel n'ont pas permit aux autorités de faire le rapport entre les victimes, jusqu'à dernièrement. Notre Homme agit entre les états de New-York et du New-Jersey. En effectuant une recherche préliminaire dans nos archives nous avons découvert une dizaine de meurtre. Mais nous savons qu'il y en à plus, car la première année que nous avons trouvé, il a gardé la première enfant pendant 6 mois avant d'en enlever une autre peu avant que le corps de la première fillette ne soit retrouvée. D'après se que nous avons pu trouver il garderait les enfants qu'il enlève pendant six mois avant de le tuer et d'en enlever un autre. Il ne semble pas avoir de préférence de sexe et nous n'avons pas encore pu regarder s'il y avait des ressemblances autres. Nous sommes prit par le temps, la dernière victime a été enlever il y a presque six mois. Nous sommes en manque de temps et personne dans l'équipe n'est formé pour ça. »

A se moment le portable se Juliane sonna elle regarda rapidement qui l'appelait puis elle répondit :

« Qu'est ce que tu as trouvé T.J ? »

Elle resta un moment silencieuse et demanda :

« Tu peux les envoyer s'il te plait ? Merci et le chef et Kevin ont trouvé quelque chose… Oui chef, non je venais de terminer quand T.J m'a appelé. Nos craintes semblent justifier alors. Oui chef je transmettrais. »

Elle raccrocha et avant qu'elle n'est pu dire quoique se soit le portable de Garcia bipa elle lança un regard à Juliane qui dit :

« L'équipe à identifié cinq autres victimes et les recherche continu. Ils nous les ont envoyés pour que l'on puisse prendre connaissance de ses cinq nouvelles victimes. »

Elle se tourna vers Hotch et dit :

« L'agent Rush m'a confirmé les six mois entre chaque enlèvement grâce à ses nouveaux dossiers. Le temps presse si nous voulons éviter un autre enlèvement et retrouver la dernière enfant enlevé. »

Hotch la regarda et se tournant vers l'équipe il dit :

« Nous partons immédiatement. Tout le monde dans le Jet dans une heure. »

Puis il se tourna vers l'agent Davis et dit :

« Juliane tu peux venir me voir dans mon bureau s'il te plait. »

Il s'approcha ensuite d'Emilie qui lui dit :

« Je m'occupe des enfants, vas y. »

Il lui sourit et fit signe à Juliane de lui suivre. Une fois dans le bureau il posa un dossier en face d'elle. Elle le prit et regarda le dossier, elle reconnu son dossier avec une demande de transfert. Elle soupira en la voyant. Hotch prit la parole en disant :

« Je suppose que tu n'étais pas au courant ? »

« Mon chef de section me l'a dit après ma reprise. Elle estime que j'ai fait mes preuves pendant cette année que je peux poser ma candidature sans que cela ne passe pour du favoritisme si cette candidature est accepté. Alors elle l'a fait à ma place pendant que j'étais en arrêt. »

« Je comptais accepter cette candidature. Mais si cela te conviens mieux je t'évaluerais pendant cette enquête et nous verrons ce que ça donne. »

« Oui je préférerai. Merci. »

Pendant que Hotch parlait avec Juliane dans son bureau, Emilie appelait sa mère pour savoir si elle pouvait prendre les quatre enfants, pendant la durée de la mission. C'est elle que s'occupait des enfants Hotchner quand leurs parents partaient en mission. Elle qui n'avait pas était une mère très à l'écoute se révélait être une excellente grand-mère. Et elle ne faisait aucune différence entre Jack et les autres enfants. Elle regarda sa montre après avoir raccrocher et remarqua que Jack devait être en pose et en profita pour le prévenir. Ce dernier était toujours fier du métier de son père, malgré ses fréquentes absences et répondit à Emilie qu'il comprenait et qu'il s'occupera de prendre des vêtements pour son frère et ses sœurs vu qu'il avait fini les cours pour aujourd'hui. Elle le remercia et lui demanda de prévenir sa grand-mère ou du moins la personne qu'il considérait comme tel. Puis elle raccrocha et lança un regard en direction de Derek qui était au téléphone avec sa femme pour la prévenir qu'il ne rentrera pas se soir. Il poussa un soupir et Emilie s'approcha de lui en lui disant :

« C'est le plus dur. Les quitter quand ils sont si petits. Et encore tu es le seul à partir, nous nous étions deux. »

« Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait. »

« Je suis restée sans faire de voyage la première année, mais pas Aaron. »

Derek lui jeta un regard et poussa un nouveau soupir avant d'attraper son sac sous son bureau, alors qu'Emilie allait faire de même et que Hotch sortait avec Juliane de son bureau. Il se dirigea vers Emilie qui lui dit :

« C'est arrangé ils vont allés chez ma mère. J'ai eu Jack qui se chargera de préparé son frère et ses sœurs. »

Hotch sourit et posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa femme. C'était le seul geste qu'ils s'autorisaient quand ils se trouvaient au travail avec leurs équipiers. Hotch aimait toujours autant sa femme qu'il y a onze ans quand ils ont commencé à se voir. Le fait qu'elle n'ait jamais fait de différence entre Jack et les enfants qu'ils ont eu ensemble et qu'elle a imposé se fait à sa famille, n'avait fait que renforcer son amour pour elle. Elle avait toujours traité Jack comme son fils sans pour autant lui permettre d'oublier sa mère. Si Jack en savait autant sur Haley c'est surtout grâce à ce que lui ont raconté Emilie et Jessica. Cette femme avait toujours su ce qu'il fallait pour les rendre heureux Jack et lui, elle avait apporté à Jack l'amour d'une mère tout en lui racontant ce qu'elle avait apprit sur sa mère, grâce à ce qu'il lui avait raconté et ce que lui avait raconté Jessica. Même si depuis la naissance de son frère il avait tendance à appeler Emilie, Maman tout les gens les entourant savaient que c'était plus un besoin que l'oublie de sa vrai maman, comme il le disait quand il parlait d'Haley. Son portable se mit à sonner et en regardant son correspondant il vit qu'il s'agissait de son fils aîné. Il répondit et sourit en entendant la voix de son fils lui dire :

« Papa, tu peux demander à Maman où se trouve les doudous d'Haley et Anna ? »

« Ils ne sont pas avec elles à l'école ? »

« Non tu sais bien que maman ne voulait pas qu'elles l'apportent. »

« Je lui demande ? » se tournant vers sa femme il allait lui poser la question quand elle lui répondit :

« Les doudous des filles sont soit sous leur oreillers soit avec leur pyjama. Sinon il faudra leur demander, vu que depuis que je leur ai interdit de les emmener à l'école, elles ont décidé de les cacher pour ne pas que leurs frères les leurs prennent. »

« Tu as entendu. »

« Oui tu remerciera Maman, ils étaient sous leurs oreillers. »

« Je lui transmettrai. Obéi à ta grand-mère et ne fait pas de sorti par une fenêtre cette fois ci. »

Emilie eut un petit sourire en entendant la dernière phrase de Hotch et se rappelant l'appel de sa mère lors de leur dernière mission en disant que Jack c'était enfuit en cour de nuit. Ce n'est que deux heures après que Jack avait appelé son père pour le rassurer. Cette escapade avait entrainé une privation de sorti qui avait été levée que deux jours avant.

Comme prévu toute l'équipe et Juliane se trouvèrent dans le jet une heure après. Hotch se tourna vers Juliane et lui dit :

« Maintenant dit moi ce que tu penses de ce que tu sais de notre anonyme d'après le dossier. »

Juliane lui lança un regard et comprenant que son évaluation commençait par cette question elle répondit :

« Il semble avoir une certaine intelligence, car en passant les frontières de l'état de New-York il a égaré la police pendant prés de dix ans. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est par chance où par calcul, car peu de personne savent le profond fossé qu'il y avait entre les polices de la ville de New-York et les polices du New-Jersey. Il ne semble pas avoir de préférence de sexe, mais vu les âges de ses victimes, on ne peut pas vraiment être sur. »

Elle rassembla les photos des victimes qu'ils avaient et continua :

« D'après les photos que l'on a pu récupérer il semble que le tueur est un Style d'enfant précis, il enlève des enfants entre 4 et 6 ans, avec des cheveux blonds et de longueur moyenne. »

Hotch marqua quelque chose sur un carnet et se tourna vers son équipe pour savoir se qu'il pouvait rajouter quelque chose. Se fut Emilie, qui était entrain de regarder les photos des corps qui dit :

« Vous avez remarqué qu'il n'y a aucune trace d'agression sexuelle, et peu de trace de coup. Qu'est ce qu'il peut faire avec ses enfants pendant aussi longtemps ? »

Reid leva le nez de son dossier et dit :

« Il s'agit peut être d'une femme en manque d'enfants, ou qui veux remplacer un enfant. »

Juliane releva la tête de son dossier aussi et dit :

« Elle aurait continué pendant aussi longtemps. Et personne n'aurait remarqué quoique se soit, ce ne serait plus de la chance à se niveau là. »

« Tu n'as pas entièrement tord, mais imagine qu'elle vive à la limite entre l'état de New-York et du New-Jersey. Il n'y a pas grand monde et si cette femme n'a pas de famille… »

Le téléphone de Juliane se mit à sonner, elle regarda l'appelant et répondit rapidement :

« Oui T.J…Et les familles vivent toujours à New-York… OK qui le chef envois interroger les parents… Avec qui…D'accord je préviens les profiler. »

Il y eut un silence et se mit à sourire avant de répondre :

« Tu peux lui répondre que si il ne m'appelait pas toute les semaines depuis ce regrettable accident, il me manquerait surement plus. Embrasse-le pour moi et réclame un peu plus la prochaine fois. »

Elle lança un regard vers Hotch et dit :

« L'agent Rush, a demandé a ce que j'aille voir la famille d'une des victimes et elle propose que l'un d'entre vous m'accompagne puisque je n'ai plus d'équipier depuis un malheureuse accident. »

La jeune fille porta instinctivement sa main vers son épaule droite, ce qui fut remarqué par les profiler. Malgré les relations de la jeune fille avec l'équipe, aucun d'eux n'avaient vraiment su ce qu'il c'était passé. Ils avaient seulement su qu'il y avait eu un problème pendant une enquête et que Juliane avait fini à l'hôpital. Juliane tourna la tête vers le hublot et ferma les yeux quelques secondes, avant de se reprendre que les membres de l'équipe de profiler se mettait à parler de l'enquête.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour tout le monde, désolé pour ma longue absence, mais un déménagement dans une veille maison et france télécom met deux mois à réinstaller une ligne téléphonique. Et quand je parle de ligne c'est vraiment la ligne support qu'il fallait changer. Enfin le plus important c'est maintenant ça marche._

_Bonne lecture à tous_

_Juliana50_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2<p>

Après l'atterrissage Hotch réparti ses hommes comme il le faisait à chaque fois. Il demanda à Emilie d'aller avec Juliane voir la famille d'une des victimes pendant que le reste de l'équipe eux allait au bureau de New- York.

Juliane et Emilie montèrent dans le véhicule et Juliane prit le volant pendant le chemin elle demanda à Emilie de lui redonner le nom et le date de l'enlèvement de l'enfant pour ne pas se tromper. Quand elle se rendit compte que c'était les parents de la première victime qu'elles allaient voir elle poussa un soupire ce qui surpris Emilie. Juliane le remarqua et dit :

« Ca fait dix ans qu'ils ont enterré leurs fille et nous allons raviver une blessure qui date, sans être sur à cent pour cent que nous allons réussir à résoudre cette affaire. D'habitude j'avais quelqu'un de plus expérimenté que moi, quand j'allais interroger des familles. Mais je suppose qu'elle doit penser que je dois être prête, sinon elle ne m'aurait pas demandé d'y aller. »

« Tu te sous-estime Juliane. Tu as plus de capacité que tu ne le pense, ce que tu as dit dans l'avion était très juste pour un dossier comme celui-ci. Tu aurais ta place avec nous, et je suis sur que tu t'en sortiras bien avec cette famille car tu as quelque chose que nous n'avons pas. Tu as ton passé qui fait que tu comprends la douleur des familles, car tu es passé par là. »

Juliane lui fit un pâle sourire, et gara la voiture près d'une petite maison avec un seul étage. Les deux femmes sortirent du véhicule et se dirigèrent vers la maison des parents de la petite Lily James, qui avait été enlevé à l'âge de 6 ans. Juliane frappa à la porte et fit les présentations au père de la victime, qui avait été prévenu de la reprise de l'enquête. Il semblait que Mr James n'ait pas forcément appréciait la reprise de l'enquête. Juliane lui dit alors :

« Je ne peux pas comprendre ce que vous avez vécu, mais je sais que perdre une personne que l'on aime dans ses conditions est difficile à accepter. Et le fait que la personne qui vous a enlevé votre fille soit toujours en liberté doit être très dur à accepter pour vous. Laissez nous vous aider à mettre un terme définitif à cette histoire pour que vous puissiez vivre avec le souvenir de votre fille sans avoir cette ombre. »

« Je ne vois pas ce que vous attendez de nous. Tout cela remonte à dix ans et je ne vois pas ce que nous pourrons vous apprendre de plus. »

« Vous avez eu le temps de repenser à ce qui c'est passé à l'époque et vous vous êtes peut être rappelé de chose que vous n'avez peut être pas dit à l'époque à cause de se que vous ressentiez à l'époque. Nous voudrions que vous nous racontiez de tout ce que vous vous rappelez du jour où Lily a été enlevée. Prenez votre temps. »

Les parents de la petite se regardèrent et Mme James se lança en disant :

« C'était un dimanche ensoleillait et nous avions passé la journée dans central Park. Lily avait passé la journée à jouer avec sa sœur et son frère au ballon, et nous avions même déjeuner dans le parc car mon mari n'avait pas travaillé de la journée, chose qui était rare à l'époque. Mais vers 16 heures il fut appelé par son patron, qui lui demandait d'aller travailler dans la soirée. Nous avons donc du rentrer et mon mari est parti pour aller travailler. Une heure plus tard j'ai fait manger les enfants et les ai mit au lit. Puis vers 20h je suis allé me coucher, mais avant j'ai été vérifié que tout les enfants allaient bien et ils étaient tous là à dormir. Quand mon mari est rentré deux heures plus tard, Lily ne se trouvait plus dans son lit. »

Emilie les regarda et dit :

« Pendant votre journée vous n'avez pas eu l'impression d'avoir été suivit ou surveillé ? »

« Non. On l'avait déjà dit à l'époque et après nous n'avons pas cessé d'y penser, mais on ne c'est rendu compte de rien. »

Les deux femmes prirent alors congés sachant qu'elles n'obtiendraient rien de plus pour le moment. Les parents avaient du revivre ce qui c'était passé il y a dix ans et les émotions avaient refait surface. Mais elles doutaient un peu avoir d'autre précision de la part des parents de la petite Lily.

Pendant qu'Emilie et Juliane se rendaient chez les James, Hotch et le reste de l'équipe se rendirent jusqu'au bureau de New-York. Quand ils arrivèrent au bureau des affaires Classées, ils virent un homme d'une trentaine d'année qui en entendant la porte s'ouvrir leva les yeux vers eux. Il se leva et vint à leur rencontre :

« Je suis l'agent Johnson. Vous devez être l'agent Hotchner. »

Hotch approuva d'un signe de tête et présenta son équipe. Il demanda ensuite à voir l'agent Rush. L'agent Johnson eut l'air un peu embarrassé et dit :

« L'agent Rush est dans son bureau avec un de nos équipiers qui doit être réintégré. Elle est au téléphone avec les grands chefs par rapport à cette réintégration. »

Il montra un bureau où se trouvait une femme blonde au téléphone et qui paraissait passablement énervé. Elle gesticulait et montrait clairement son mécontentement par son expression faciale. L'agent Johnson leur demanda de les suivre jusqu'à une salle de réunion où se trouvait un autre agent qui devait avoir dans les mêmes âges que Johnson. Il était occupé à mettre de petites gommettes de différentes couleurs sur une carte représentant la zone des enlèvements et des endroits où les corps avaient été trouvés. Il se tourna vers la porte quand ils entrèrent et voyant son équipier il demanda :

« Il est toujours dans le bureau du Chef ? »

Johnson approuva d'un hochement de tête et son équipier répondit :

« Je n'arrive pas à comprendre que l'on puisse le réintégrer après se qu'il a fait. »

« Que veux tu c'es ça quand on a des relations. Tout le monde n'est pas comme Juliane. Kevin je te présente les profiler, les agents Hotchner, Morgan et Seaver et le docteur Reid. »

Puis il se tourna vers l'équipe et dit :

« Voici l'agent Shen. Vous rencontrerez le dernier membre de l'équipe et l'agent Rush quand la question de la réintégration de notre équipier sera régler. »

A se moment là on entendit une porte s'ouvrir violemment. Johnson sorti rapidement et alla trouver son supérieur. Cette dernière arriva de se fait rapidement dans la salle de réunion, pour saluer les profiler. Elle semblait tendu et l'arrivé d'un homme dans la salle n'arrangea rien. L'agent Rush présenta le nouveau venu comme étant l'agent Chavez. En observant l'équipe Hotch pu remarquer que l'ambiance dans l'équipe n'était pas forcément bonne et ça pourrait poser des problèmes plutard. Mais pour le moment il préférait essayer de faire avancer cette enquête il se tourna vers l'agent Rush qui lui expliqua ce qu'ils avaient fait avec la carte, les gommettes jaunes représentait les enlèvements qui avait eu lieu dans l'état de New-York, l'emplacement des corps étaient en orange. Les gommettes bleues représentaient les enlèvements ayant eu lieu dans le New-Jersey, l'emplacement des corps se trouvait représenté avec des gommettes vertes. Puis elle se tourna vers Johnson et lui dit :

« T.J appelle Juliane. Je ne veux pas qu'elle apprenne certaine chose en le voyant par elle-même. »

Puis elle se tourna vers Shen et dit :

« Je sais que vous avez des raisons d'être en colère, mais je vous demande à tout les deux de passer outre vos sentiments pour le bien de cette affaire. Je suis assez claire. »

Les deux agents échangèrent un regard avant d'approuver de la tête. Hotch fut agréablement surpris par cette phrase, l'agent Rush avait fait en sorte que ses agents ne fassent pas capoter l'affaire à cause de considération personnel, et elle semblait avoir en plus le respect de ses hommes, car on pouvait sentir que la colère contre la réintégration de leur équipier était forte, mais aucun des deux ne fit la moindre réflexion sur l'ordre donné. Il vit l'agent Johnson sortir de la pièce et se diriger vers son bureau pour téléphoner. L'agent Rush se tourna vers lui et lui dit :

« Je suis désolé, mais nous avons eut un problème il y a quelque temps et ça n'a pas encore était réglé. Mais je ferais en sorte que cela n'interfère pas avec le déroulement de l'enquête. »

Elle leur présenta ce que son équipe avait réussi à réunir, jusqu'à la. Johnson arriva en trombe dans la salle de réunion et dit :

« Chef, Juliane demande à vous parler des qu'elle revient. Elle veut savoir ce qui vous attendez d'elle et si elle va devoir travailler avec lui. Elle précise qu'elle ne demande pas ça pour obtenir une faveur, mais pour pouvoir se préparé psychologiquement au fait de retravailler avec lui. »

« Mets toi travail je gérerai le problème Juliane quand il se posera. »

L'agent Johnson se dirigea rapidement vers son ordinateur et se mit au travail. Peu après Emilie et Juliane arrivèrent et cette dernière se dirigea vers l'agent Rush et lui dit :

« Les parents James ne nous ont rien apprit de nouveau, mais j'ai réussi a obtenir de pouvoir interroger la sœur de la petite Lily vu qu'elles dormaient dans la même chambre. »

Emilie lui lança un regard interrogatif et Juliane justifia :

« J'ai appelé les parents en arrivant au bureau pour leur demander. »

A se moment là le portable de Juliane sonna et en voyant le correspondant elle poussa un soupire d'agacement en disant :

« Ce n'est pas possible elle ne peut pas me laisser tranquille. »

Elle rejeta l'appel et alla voir Johnson en lui disant :

« Tu as trouvé quoi ? »

« Alors j'ai trouvé une constante. Toutes fillettes ont été enlevées la nuit dans leur chambre, alors que les garçons ont été enlevés dans des lieux publics et en journée. »

« Tu en as à retrouvé combien ? »

« Dix-sept pour le moment. Mais j'ai remarqué quelque chose de bizarre. Regarde l'écran. »

L'écran s'alluma et les photos des dix-sept victimes apparurent, tout le monde regarda les photos et quelque chose leur sauta aux yeux. Juliane se tourna vers Johnson et lui dit :

« Les photos sont bien dans l'ordre des disparitions ? »

« Oui, c'est ça que je trouve bizarre. Il enlève deux filles, puis un garçon. Et à chaque fois il y a six mois entre les deux enlèvements. »

L'agent Rush se leva et dit :

« Bien vous trois vous continuez. Davis dans mon bureau. »

Johnson et Juliane échangèrent un regard et Juliane suivit son supérieur. Hotch se tourna vers son équipe et dit :

« Bien faisons un premier point. Nous savons que cet homme vas recommencer d'ici peu et risque de tuer l'enfant qu'il détient. Si par malheur sa arrive, il s'introduira dans une maison pour enlever une autre fillette… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'il entendit le téléphone de la salle de réunion sonner. L'agent Shen décrocha. Après avoir écouté ce que lui disait son correspondant il dit :

« Vous êtes sur que c'est l'enfant que nous recherchons…Très bien je préviens les autres membres de l'équipe et on arrive. »

Il se tourna vers Johnson et lui dit :

« T.J tu peux aller prévenir le chef et Juliane que l'on a retrouvé le corps du petit Thomas dans Central Park. »

« Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas toi-même ? »

« Je tiens à rester en vie. »

En poussant un soupire Johnson se leva et sorti de la pièce pendant se temps les profiler, Shen et Chavez se levèrent se dirigèrent vers la sorti. Ils furent rejoints peu après par les trois autres agents.

Juliane était hors d'elle quand elle arriva dans le bureau de sa supérieure. Elle avait fait bonne figure en arrivant mais revoir Chavez assis au milieu d'eux comme si rien n'avait eu lieu. Sauf qu'elle aurait pu mourir à cause de lui. Une fois la porte fermée elle demanda :

« Comment il a pu être réintégré après ce qu'il a fait ? »

« Il a des relations, et contrairement à toi il sait s'en servir. »

« Il a faillit me faire tuer et après me tuer, et maintenant monsieur revient paradait dans le service. Il est dangereux. Je ne veux pas me retrouvé avec lui pour me couvrir. »

« Alors accepte ta mutation et tu n'auras plus à le supporter. »

« Et c'est moi qui aurait tord dans l'histoire, car je vais fuir et lui rester. »

« Tu pourras faire ce que tu rêves de faire et intégré une équipe de profiler. Tu es faite pour ça profite de l'occasion qui t'es offerte et fonce, tu n'auras pas forcément une deuxième chance. »

Juliane ne put répondre car Johnson frappa et annonça la découverte du corps du dernier enfant enlever. Les deux femmes sortirent mais Rush lui dit :

« Davis l'enquête avant tout. »

« Oui madame »


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjours tout le monde, et non je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic, mais après un soucis avec internet, c'est mon ordi qui à fait des siennes. J'espère que c'est la fin des soucis et que je vais pouvoir recommencer à mettre des chapitres régulièrement._

_Juliana50_

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3<p>

Les deux équipes arrivèrent sur place, ils furent accueillit par un policier en civil de type hispanique. Les agents de l'équipe des cold cases allèrent le salué à l'exception de l'agent Rush qui se dirigea directement vers le corps. Les profileurs approchèrent et Juliane leur présenta le lieutenant Scotty Valens, mais l'agent Rush rappela la raison de leur présence en disant :

« Alors Scotty que peux tu nous dire. »

« La mort ne remonte qu'à quelques heures. D'après les premières constatations il n'y a pas eu d'agression sexuelle et la cause de la mort serait l'asphyxie. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire pour le moment Lil. »

« Merci Scotty. Juliane dit moi se que tu vois. »

Juliane jeta un regard à son chef avant de dire :

« Le corps semble avoir été mit dans la même position que les autres, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose de différent. »

Elle se tourna vers le lieutenant Valens et lui dit :

« Lieutenant, le legiste doit arriver quand ? »

« Il ne va plus tarder. Pourquoi ? »

« Il y a quelque chose sous le corps en plus du dessin habituel. »

A cette phrase Reid se déplaça pour voir ce qu'avait put repérer la jeune fille. Il releva la tête et dit à Hotch :

« Il y a bien quelque chose sous le corps et les bras de la victime ne sont pas remit exactement comme pour les deux victimes précédente. »

Juliane c'était relevé et avait le regard perdu. Elle se tourna vers TJ et lui demande :

« T.J tu as les photos des autres corps ? »

« Oui, on a retrouvé l'endroit où sont entreposé les dossiers. Chavez va allé les rechercher quand on sera de retour. »

Mais à se moment là L'agent rush se tourna vers l'agent Hotchner et lui dit :

« Vu qu'il semble y avoir quelque chose sous le corps je propose de laisser deux de mes agents sur ici pour attendre le légiste avec le lieutenant Valens. »

« Je suis d'accord. Je vais laisser un de mes hommes avec eux, si cela vous convient. »

« C'est parfait. Davis, Chavez vous restez. »

Dés qu'elle a dit cette phrase Shen et Johnson réagir immédiatement :

« Chef, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. »

« Je n'ai pas le choix, et vous non plus. Shen tu vas voir les parents de la victime, Johnson tu vas faire ce qu'a demandé Juliane. Tout le monde au travail et sans une plainte. »

Hotch fut surprit de la réaction des deux hommes alors que la principal intéressé n'avait que pousser un soupire de résignation. Il se retourna vers ses hommes et dit :

« Morgan tu reste ici pour attendre le légiste. Emilie et Seaver vous allez avec l'agent Shen chez les parents de la victime. Reid on va retourner au bureau pour observer les photos des autres corps. Je pense savoir où veux en venir Juliane. »

Les agents firent se qui leur avait été demandé. Quand tout le monde fut parti le lieutenant Valens jeta un regard vers Chavez, puis se tourna vers Juliane et lui dit :

« Comment tu vis ça ? »

« Pas très bien, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Et puis avec un peu de chance se ne sera que temporaire. »

« Tu vas accepter la mutation que t'as presque imposé ma très cher femme ? »

Juliane sourit et lui dit :

« J'ai demandé à être évalué. Alors on verra à la fin de l'enquête. »

Le lieutenant Valens passa son bras sur ses épaules et lui dit :

« Tache juste de ne pas te retrouvé dans la ligne de mire de ton équipier cette fois. Je ne veux pas aller voir ma femme en prison. Quand tu la verras tu lui rappelleras que le médecin veut qu'elle se repose. »

« Tu veux que je me fasse virer ou quoi. »

Le lieutenant Valens lui fit un petit sourire avant de soupirer. Juliane lui dit alors :

« Ne t'inquiète pas on s'arrangera pour qu'elle ne reste pas trop debout et on essayera de la protéger de notre mieux, mais c'est tout ce que je peux te promettre. »

« Ce sera mieux que rien. J'aimerai lui éviter ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois. »

Morgan suivait se qui se passait entre les deux personnes à ses côté. Il avait comprit que le problème avec Chavez venait du fait qu'il avait semble t'il tirait sur Juliane, et que le lieutenant Valens était le mari de l'agent Rush. Ce qui le surprenait c'est que l'attitude de tout le monde vis-à-vis de Chavez, une balle perdu sa pouvait arriver. Il se tourna vers Juliane et lui demanda :

« Que c'est il passé avec Chavez ? »

Juliane le regarda et lui dit :

« De toute façon vous finirez tous par l'apprendre, alors autant te le dire. Il y a quelque mois on était sur une affaire vieille de 20 ans. Nous sommes allé interroger une femme qui avait soit disant connu notre suspect Chavez et moi. Mais pendant que nous étions là-bas l'agent Johnson c'est rendu compte que notre témoin était en faite notre suspect qui c'était fait opéré pour changer de sexe. De fait ça à la mal tourné je me suis prit une balle dans l'épaule par le suspect. Chavez à voulu tirer sur elle, mais c'est trompé de côté et m'a tiré dans le dos. J'ai eu de la chance se jour là quand même car ma colonne vertébral a été raté. Mais j'ai perdu beaucoup de sang à cause des deux blessures et j'ai faillit ne pas sortir de la salle d'opération en vie. Le fait qu'il est été réintégré auprès de nous est mal passé chez les autres membres de l'équipe. »

Morgan comprenait mieux la réaction des équipiers de Juliane quand ils avaient apprit qu'elle devait rester seul avec Chavez comme seul protection. Ils devaient être inquiet pour elle ce qui était compréhensible. Un homme arriva à se moment et le lieutenant Valens leur présenta le légiste. Se dernier fit les constatations habituel puis à la demande de Juliane il souleva le corps, Juliane prit son portable et photographia le dessin qu'elle envoya à son collègue pendant que Morgan attrapé un petit morceau de papier qui se trouvait sous le corps. Juliane prit son portable et téléphona à son équipier :

« T.J, je t'ai envoyé une photo du dessin qui était sous le corps. Tu peux le comparé avec les autres dessins retrouvé s'il te plait…Merci…Je vais bien arrête de t'inquiéter et je te prierai de n'en parler ni à Mike, ni à Tom…Je sais que se sont tes meilleurs amis et que mon frère et marié avec ta cousine mais fait ce que je te demande s'il te plait, je préfère le leur dire moi-même…Mais bien sur que je n'attendrais pas de me retrouver à l'hopital à cause de lui avant de les prévenir, sauf que Tom est en vacances et qu'il est venu rendre visite à ses amis d'enfances à New-York et que je veux pas à aller le voir en prison, maintenant remet toi au travail et fait ce que je t'ai demandé. »

Elle raccrocha rageusement, alors que le lieutenant Valens s'approcha d'elle en lui disant :

« Tu devrais les appeler maintenant, si ils l'apprennent autrement tu risque d'avoir des problèmes avec eux. »

« Je sais mais je ne sais pas comment leur dire que je ne suis plus en sécurité avec mes équipiers parce que Chavez a été réintégré. Je sais que ma tante doit déjà être au courant et c'est suffisant. »

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Morgan et lui dit :

« Derek tu as tout ce que tu veux ? »

« Oui on peut rentrer. Je vais prendre le volant comme ça tu pourras appeler ton frère. »

Juliane poussa un soupire et le suivit pendant que Valens lui disait qu'il la préviendrait quand le légiste aura finit. Elle lui fit un signe de la main et ressorti son portable pour appeler son frère. Ce dernier répondit à la première sonnerie, se qui dit à Juliane que Mike attendait son appel et de se fait que quelqu'un avait vendu la mèche. Elle poussa un soupire et salua son frère :

« Salut Mike comment ça va ? »

« Je vais bien, mais je suppose que tu ne m'appelle pas pour ça, vu que l'on c'est parlé il y a deux jours. »

« Oui j'ai quelque chose à vous dire à Tom et à toi. Il est près de toi je suppose. »

« Oui je vais mettre le haut parleur. Voilà c'est fait, qu'as-tu à nous dire. »

« J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Chavez a été réintégré, mais je suppose que vous êtes déjà au courant. »

« Oui, tante Erin m'a appelé se matin pour me le dire. Je ne l'ai jamais entendu aussi en colère. Mais je sais que tu ne vas pas rester dans cette équipe bien longtemps et je fais confiance à T.J car il ne te laissera pas seule avec lui, en plus tante Erin va faire en sorte que l'équipe de profiler ne te laisse pas seule avec lui. Je t'aime petite sœur et je veux que tu reste prudente, je ne veux pas te perdre et je pense que Tom non plus. »

« Je serais prudente, je te le promets. Dit à Tom de rester prudent aussi, je vais peut être allé vivre près de chez lui ce n'est pas le moment de prendre des risques. »

« Il est d'accord mais à la condition que tu en fasse de même. »

« Je viens de le promettre et je le ferais. Je vous aime tout les deux et je ne ferais rien qui puisse vous rendre malheureux. Bye grand frère. »

Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers Morgan et lui dit :

« Hotch risque d'avoir des nouvelles de tante Erin car elle est très inquiète pour ma sécurité. »

« Il sait la gérer. Alors comme ça quelqu'un t'attend près de chez nous ? »

« Je sais rester discrète quand il le faut. Mais oui, il y a quelqu'un là-bas qui m'attend. Quelqu'un que je connais depuis mon enfance. Un des meilleurs amis de mon frère avec l'agent Johnson. Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? »

« Pour le moment, mais d'après ce que j'ai comprit tu vas nous rejoindre, alors attend toi à un interrogatoire en règle. »

« Je t'attends. »

Juliane retomba dans la mélancolie qui la caractérisé depuis qu'elle avait apprit la réintégration de Chavez. Derek gara la voiture devant le bureau et lui dit :

« Ne t'inquiété pas, nous ferons en sorte que tu ne sois pas seule avec lui. »

« Je n'ai pas peur pour moi, mais pour vous. Moi je sais ce dont il est capable, mais pas vous. Ce que je t'ai dit, je n'avais pas le droit de le faire, mais j'aimerai que tu préviennes le reste de ton équipe, parce qu'on m'a mentit. Si j'échoue à cette évaluation, je ferais jouer mes relations, mais pour le moment je préfère jouer au même jeu qu'eux. »

« Tu vas la réussir, je suis sur que Hotch à déjà son opinion de faite et pour le moment tu révèle avoir les qualités que l'on recherche chez un profiler et en plus tu as les capacités qu'il faut pour réussir. »

Juliane lui fit un petit sourire et se mit à jouer avec une bague qu'elle portait attaché à une chaine. Morgan eut un petit sourire avant de lui dire :

« Je comprends que tu veuille te rapprocher. »

« Tom m'a offert cette bague il y a quelques mois, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai demandé ma mutation, c'est l'agent Rush qui l'a décidé pour moi. »

« Je peux te comprendre. Allez viens ils vont se demander se que l'on fait vu que ton équipier est déjà là-bas. »

Les deux agents sortirent de la voiture et allèrent rejoindre leurs équipes respectives. En arrivant Juliane alla voir Johnson et lui dit :

« Alors ? »

« Tu avais raison. Tous les garçons sont positionnés de la même façon, mais d'une façon légèrement différente des filles. Les bras ne sont pas mit exactement de la même façon. Encore une fois tu as mit dans le mille. Un jour il faudra que tu me montre comment tu fais. »

« Il suffit d'observer. Je me demande si ce n'a pas un rapport avec un rite funéraire. »

Hotch leva la tête et lui demanda :

« Où veux-tu en venir ? »

« Où j'ai grandi il y avait une histoire, sur les premiers colons qui avait des pratiques particulières pour enterrer les enfants qui mourraient avant leur dixième anniversaire. »

Johnson la regarda surpris et lui dit :

« Tu t'intéressais à se genre de chose toi ? »

« Non pas moi, mais Ariana. Ce qui était pratique pour nos cours d'histoire. Mais je dois avouer que le jour où elle nous a parlé de cette histoire j'étais un peu occupé à autre chose et je ne me rappelle pas exactement de ce qu'il en retourne. »

« Tu étais occupé à quoi ? »

Juliane regardait toujours les photos et répondit sans le regarder :

« On te surveiller pour être sur que tu restais correct avec June. »

Puis elle se retourna pour lui faire un petit sourire en lui disant :

« Tu t'attendais à ce que je te réponde quoi ? »

« J'en sais rien mais surement pas ça. Je me suis encore fait avoir. »

« Comme toujours. » Puis redevenant sérieuse elle dit :

« Tu crois que l'on pourrait trouver des informations sur internet, par rapport à cette histoire. »

« Je pourrais regarder mais ça risque de prendre du temps. Je n'ai pas le matériel pour, ni les capacités de certaines personnes. »

Juliane lui fit un petit sourire en coin et lui répondit :

« Je suis sur qu'elle accepterait de te donner des cours. »

« Lâche-moi avec sa, c'est de l'histoire ancienne. »

Morgan prit son téléphone et appela Garcia pour qu'elle se renseigne sur cette légende. Juliane elle c'était retournait vers les photos des dessins.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4

Juliane regardait les dessins qui se trouvaient sous les corps, elle les avait déjà vu quelque part mais elle ne se rappelait pas où. Ca l'agaçait de ne pas se rappeler, ça pouvait être important pour l'enquête. Elle sentit une présence derrière elle et en se retournant elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Reid. Il lui sourit et lui dit :

« Je me demande ce que tu recherche en fixant se tableau de cette façon. »

« Ces dessins me disent quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler quoi. »

« Tu te rappel ce qui t'avais été dit quand on enquêter chez toi ? »

« Que l'on ne remarquait plus certain fait parce que se sont des événements habituelles. Comme les menaces que l'on recevait et les attitudes de certains des gars avec qui j'avais grandit. »

« On peut dire la même chose pour des éléments visuelles que l'on voit ou que l'on a vu régulièrement. »

Juliane le regarda un moment et soupira. Puis elle se tourna vers ses équipiers et leur demanda :

« Les gars ça ne vous rappelle rien ? »

Chavez et Shen secouèrent la tête, alors que Johnson lui s'approcha et en regardant bien il lui dit :

« Tu as raison, j'ai déjà vu ça quelque part, mais je suis comme toi incapable de me rappelait où. »

Hotch et Emilie échangèrent un regard et Emilie leur demanda :

« Vous avez peut être vu ça en venant au travail. »

« On n'habite pas dans la même direction et Shen est mon voisin on vient presque tout les jours au bureau ensemble. Il aurait également vu ses dessins. » Répondit Juliane puis elle se tourna vers Johnson et lui dit :

« Tu pense que ça pourrait venir du comté de Terrell ? »

« Peut être. Tu disais qu'Ariana s'intéressé aux rites funéraires du coin quand vous étiez au collège ? »

« Oui, elle a même continué après. Elle avait un module sur ça à la fac. Pourquoi ? »

« Tu te rappelle du lieu de rendez-vous habituel quand j'étais au lycée avec Mike et Tom ? »

« Oui c'était le vieux cimetière indien. Ça vous amusé de faire peur à vos copines à l'époque. Attends tu penses que l'on aurait pu les voir là-bas ? »

« C'est la seule chose à laquelle je pense. Je ne vois pas ce que… »

« T.J qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je sais pourquoi on n'y a pas fait attention. Regarde bien le dessin et met les couleurs du Lycée que l'on a tout les deux fréquenté. »

Juliane le regarda surprise et fit ce qu'il lui avait dit, puis elle pâlit :

« Non d'un chien. C'était le sigle des équipes féminines. »

Hotch s'approcha d'eux et leur demanda :

« Vous êtes sur de vous ? »

Juliane et Johnson se regardèrent et Johnson fila jusqu'à son bureau et revint avec un album de leur lycée :

« Qu'est ce que tu fous avec ton album de Lycée ? »

Johnson lui répondit en le feuilletant :

« Ce n'est pas le mien mais celui de Tom. Il l'avait oublié à la dernière réunion de la promo. Tiens je ne me rappelais pas que tu avais écris dedans. »

« Ce n'est pas se que l'on chercher donne moi ça. »

Juliane le lui arracha des mains et alla plus rapidement à la page qui les intéressé et montra le sigle à Hotch. Le sigle de leurs équipes et celui qui se trouvait sous les petites filles étaient le même. Juliane elle semblait prête à se taper dessus avec l'album, puis elle le regarda et se tourna vers T.J et lui dit :

« Pourquoi tu te balade avec l'album de Tom au bureau ? »

« Je devais te le donner pour que tu lui transmette et je l'ai oublié. D'ailleurs comment tu as fait pour écrire dedans tu étais encore au collège à l'époque ? »

« Je préfère ne pas répondre à cette question, mais je te signal juste que j'avais un grand frère et des parents très protecteurs à l'époque. Pas comme June. »

T.J la regarda avec un petit sourire puis fit ce que Juliane avait fait après sa phrase et se concentra sur le dessin qui avait été fait sous les garçons. Derek les regarda et dit :

« Ils étaient optimiste dans votre Lycée. Par contre si ça vient de par chez vous il y a peut être d'autres victimes. Je vais le demander à Garcia. »

« Liane tu te rappelle ce qu'il c'est passé il y a 15 ans ? »

« De quoi tu veux parler précisément ? »

« De l'incendie à l'école primaire. »

« Oui, il y avait eu une dizaine d'enfants intoxiqué, et je crois qu'il n'y avait eu que trois morts. »

« Oui, c'est ça et les trois enfants morts appartenaient à la même famille, ils étaient frères et sœurs. »

« Où veux-tu en venir Johnson ? »

« J'y viens chef. Je me souviens que les parents avaient fait enterrer leurs enfants comme les anciens colons le faisaient. »

« Comment tu sais tout ça toi ? »

« Ca avait fait jaser à l'époque. »

« Tu te rappelle du noms des parents ? »

« Non par contre je me rappelle qu'ils avaient quitté le Texas après ce drame. »

Morgan qui était au téléphone avec Garcia demanda en plus de lui ressortir toutes les informations qu'elles pouvaient avoir sur l'incendie et sur les familles des victimes. Tout le monde se remit à fouiller dans les archives du FBI pour trouver les victimes manquantes. Hotch s'approcha de sa femme et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille qu'aucune autre personne présente ne put entendre. Cette dernière eut un petit sourire et lui répondit par un petit hochement de tête. Au bout d'un moment le téléphone de Morgan sonna Garcia avait de nouvelle information, entre autre que les parents des victimes de l'incendie avait divorcé, mais qu'ils vivaient tout les deux à New-York. Elle avait aussi trouvé de plus amples informations sur la légende dont avait parlé Juliane et Johnson, ils avaient tout les deux raisons, la façon dont les enfants avaient été posés et mit ressemblait à la façon dont faisait une partie des colons qui c'était installé dans les environs. D'après Garcia il faisait parti d'une secte, et cette secte avait disparue depuis la fin du 19ème siècle. Mais certaine de leur coutume avait perduré comme la coutume d'enterré les morts, ce qui faisait pensé qu'ils c'étaient seulement caché. En entendant ça Juliane et Johnson relevèrent la tête et se regardèrent, puis Juliane prit sa tête entre ses mains et dit :

« La secte du Soleil existe encore ? »

Se fut Garcia qui prit la parole et dit :

« Oui pourquoi ? »

« Tu as sous les yeux l'histoire de la secte ? Regarde si tu ne trouve pas pourquoi la secte a été interdite ? »

Johnson avait sa main droite devant sa bouche et le regard qu'il échangea avec Juliane inquiéta les profiler. Puis il y eut un petit cri de surprise de la part de Garcia, qui leur dit :

« Ils étaient suspectés d'avoir tué plusieurs enfants. »

« Pardon ? »

Mais se ne fut pas Garcia qui répondit mais Johnson :

« Peu avant leur interdiction, il y a eu une catastrophe et plusieurs enfants de leur communauté on trouvé la mort. Puis il y a eu des disparitions d'enfants, le même nombre et du même sexe que les enfants morts. Quand les corps ont été retrouvé la disposition étant la même que cette qu'utilisé par cette secte, ils ont été accusé et leur communauté dissoute. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que leur rite funéraire sont connus chez nous. Par contre rien ne parle des dessins, c'est la première fois que j'en entant parlé en association avec ce genre de rite. »

Juliane avait elle remit sa tête entre ses mains et semblait sur le point de se la taper sur la table. Puis elle sembla reprendre le dessus et jeta un regard vers l'agent Rush, elle se leva précipitamment et dit :

« Vous devriez allez vous reposer chef, vous n'avez pas l'air en forme. »

« Je ne suis pas handicapé ni malade Davis. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'à dit votre médecin. Assoyez-vous au moins. »

Hotch jeta un regard autour de lui puis à sa montre avant de dire :

« Nous devrions tous allez nous reposer. La journée de demain risque d'être dure. Avoir l'esprit un peu reposé serait le bien venu pour tout le monde. Je propose de se retrouver ici à 6 h. »

L'agent Rush jeta un regard vers ses hommes avant d'accepter la proposition de Hotch, ce dernier eut l'impression que Juliane et les agents Johnson et Shen étaient soulagés qu'elle accepte. Puis Shen se tourna vers Juliane et lui dit :

« Je te ramène ? »

« Pourquoi pas. On y va ? »

« Oui. »

Il échangea un regard avec Johnson quand Juliane eut le dos tourné, et les profiler comprirent qu'ils c'étaient mit d'accord pour qu'elle soit toujours entouré par l'un d'eux. Cette dernière montra qu'elle en était consciente car elle se retourna et dit à Shen :

« Kévin tu te dépêche si tu ne veux pas que j'aille affronter le monde cruelle de New-York seule. »

« Tu as reçu des menaces. »

« D'un type qui est en prison et qui n'a aucun contact à l'extérieur contrairement à ce qu'il dit. On y va j'ai un coup fil à passer dans la voiture. »

« Et on peut savoir qui ? »

« Ma sœur T.J, ma sœur. Kevin si tu veux dormir un peu faut y aller. Et tu ferais mieux de faire de même T.J, tu n'as pas dormi depuis 48 heures. »

Les trois agents sortirent en se disputant, ils furent suivit par leur chef qui les regardaient en souriant et par les agents du BAU. Hotch se demandait si c'était une si bonne idée de faire venir Juliane dans son équipe, l'équipe de l'agent Rush étaient uni et comme eux formait une équipe. Emilie s'approcha de lui et lui glissa :

« Ne prend pas de décision par rapport au lien de l'équipe. Si tu as un doute parles en avec l'agent Rush. »

Aaron lui lança un regard, elle l'avait surpris. Mais il est vrai qu'elle le connaissait bien et qu'en plus de ça elle était un excellent profiler. Il sourit la regardant, il l'aimait vraiment et malgré le temps elle arrivait toujours à le surprendre en lisant dans ses pensés. Et une fois de plus elle avait raison et il est vrai que c'était l'agent Rush qui avait insisté pour cette mutation il devait y avoir une raison. De son côté Lilly Rush regardait également son équipe, ils étaient tous si unis et lié si on excepte Chavez, elle aussi avait eu du mal à accepter la réintégration de ce dernier. Elle reporta son attention sur ses trois autres agents, elle soupira en se disant que cette si belle équipe allait bientôt être séparé, avec un peu de chance Juliane allait rejoindre le BAU, quand à T.J, elle avait appuyait pour qu'il prenne la tête de la section des affaires classé qui allait ouvrir à Dallas. Bien sur Shen restait avec elle se qui faisait que les trois agents seraient bientôt séparé. Cette enquête serait surement la dernière ensemble et ce n'était pas une enquête facile, mais pour Juliane c'était une bonne façon de se tester, et de voir si elle était vraiment faite pour cela, mais ça Lilly n'en avait jamais douté. Elle salua ses agents et ceux du BAU et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Elle allait pouvoir rejoindre son mari et leur fille âgé de six ans. Sa petite fille lui manquait, l'équipe avait eu plusieurs enquêtes difficile, et elle n'avait pas pu la voir beaucoup, Scotty n'ont plus d'ailleurs. Le fait de ne pas le voir comme elle voulait lui pesait, car depuis quelque temps, soit c'était elle qui était retenue tard au travail, soit c'était lui. Au début elle avait eu peur que son couple ne tienne pas mais Scotty avait su la rassurer. En arrivant chez elle, elle vit que la lumière était encore allumée dans le salon. Elle sourit en pensant que Scotty avait du l'attendre. Il le faisait souvent quand il savait qu'elle était sur une enquête difficile. En entrant dans la maison elle vit apparaître son mari qui sourit et se dirigea vers elle pour l'embrasser. Elle se sera contre lui un moment avant de demander :

« Anna c'est couché sans problème ? »

« Oui, elle commence à s'habituer à ne pas avoir ses deux parents pour aller se coucher. Mais elle sait aussi que tu l'aimes, qu'on l'aime tout les deux. Notre petite fille est une enfant magnifique et très intelligente. »

Lilly lui sourit et alla embrasser sa fille. Puis elle redescendit dans le salon pour rejoindre Scotty. Il lui sourit en la voyant arriver. Il la prit contre lui dans le canapé, où ils restèrent enlacés un moment avant de monter se coucher, non sans avoir jeter un regard à leur fille endormie.


End file.
